


Take Me To You

by arsdefs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst at some point, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mullet!jb, Youngjae in glasses how cute, jaebeom is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsdefs/pseuds/arsdefs
Summary: In which Choi Youngjae got The Im Jaebeom whipped for him.Like, super whipped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my attempt to write a chaptered 2jae fic, hopefully, this will successfully reach the end. Some notes to be taken:
> 
> Jaebeom, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung are the same age, while Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom are the same age.
> 
> Imagine Jaebeom looks like in Lullaby era, the mullet, yes, those who know me knows how much I despise the mullet yet here I am :-) And Youngjae, yall know that year end stage where GOT7 perform Teenager in school uniform and Youngjae wears glasses? That, is his look in this fic.
> 
> Just so you can get the same imagination as me 😂
> 
> This might look cliche but give the first 3 chapters a chance, and then it's up to you whether to continue reading or not. Thank you and Happy reading!! ♡
> 
> p/s: this is my first attempt to write in present tense so please cut me some slack heee ♡

"Thank you, sir," Bambam and Yugyeom bows politely to the teacher before they immediately turn around and put their schedule side-by-side. Bambam groans as the first thing he sees is the different class he and Yugyeom are assignned to. Yugyeom whines in disappointment too.

"We're not in the same class!" Yugyeom points it out loud. Bambam nods.

"I know... Ahh, how can I live without you Gyeom," Bambam sighs. Yugyeom pouts while he slung his arm around Bambam shoulder. Although he himself js sad, he rubs Bambam's arm lightly, convincing the Thai that they will spend their lunch break together every day.

They soon forget about the sadness and continue to chit-chat as usual. They're on their first year of high school, and they're both excited for it. Their conversation is interrupted when a timid voice calls out to them.

"Excuse me," Both Yugyeom and Bambam turn around at the same time.

"Yes?" Yugyeom is the one who responded. Standing in front of him and Bambam is a fellow student, a little shorter than Yugyeom but around the same height as Bambam, his hair is in a shade of dark brown and wearing this pair of a cute round glasses. Although all of them are equally new in this high school, the face in front of them is newer than new. It's a face that they have never seen in their neighbourhood.

"Hi, I'm Choi Youngjae. I'm new here. Can you help me navigate to my class?" Almost looks like it is planned, both Bambam and Yugyeom let out a knowing "Ahhh," as if a mystery just have been solved. Youngjae gives them a thin smile.

"What year are you in?" Yugyeom asks.

"Firs--"

"Really? Us too! What class are you in?" Bambam excitedly asks as he points to the piece of schedule in Youngjae's hand with his lips. 

"A-3?" Youngjae replies, before looking up at the two guys in front of him expectantly, hoping at least one of them is his classmate. The duo seems nice, so it will be cool to be their friend, Youngjae thinks.

The taller one sighs as he put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bam, but he's mine! You're in the same class with me, Youngjae!" Yugyeom exclaims excitedly. Youngjae just smiles awkwardly at the other friend who is frowning and mumbling complains under his breath.

"Let's go to our class Youngjae, we don't wanna be late for first day. Bye, Bam! See you in lunch!!" the tall one grabs Youngjae's wrist, to Youngjae's surprise as he is lead to find their class together.

 

 

 

Both of them finds their class not long after and settle down on the seats next to the window. Youngjae, specifically gets the one next to the window. They were quite late compared to the other classmates so their seats are far at the back of the class. Youngjae doesn't really mind it, and he thinks it is an appropriate seat too for this tall guy beside him. Which reminds Youngjae that...

"You haven't told me your name yet," Youngjae says. They don't have their designed nametag yet so Youngjae doesn't have that 'reading-nametag' chance. The other one laughs as he too just realizes it.

"I'm Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom," Yugyeom flashes Youngjae a huge grin that makes him look like a kid. The dirty blonde hair also helps to make him look younger too.

"The other one in the hallway is my best friend. His name is Bambam. He's Thai, if you're wondering. But I've known him since we were 14, we went to the same school, lives beside each other, so that's why we're so close," Youngjae smiles and nods.

"You said you're new here? Where did you live before?" Yugyeom asks.

"Gangnam," Youngjae replies simply. Yugyeom gasps. It is a reaction that Youngjae expects.

"Waaaah, so you must've been rich!" Yugyeom says. Youngjae laughs at the naive reaction and shakes his head.

"Wait, so why did you moved to Incheon, though? I mean, you're still in Seoul, afterall,"

"I requested for a fresh air, and we happen to have a house here in Incheon too, so--" and Youngjae was cut off with another dramatic gasp from Yugyeom.

"You're rich, indeed!" Yugyeom says as a matter of fact. Youngjae just scratches his nape awkwardly, not knowing what's the right respond to that kind of words.

"It's okay! I won't treat you differently just because you're rich. That's what rich kid in drama always want, right?" Yugyeom asks innocently, making Youngjae bursts out laughing. 

 

 

 

As promised, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam are gathered together during lunch. Youngjae learned more about Bambam and Yugyeom's friendship, and, of course Bambam too, dramatically gasps when Yugyeom tells him about Youngjae's background. Youngjae is thankful that the duo accepts him as a friend, they kindly explains to Youngjae when they mention a middle school friend's name that Youngjae doesn't know, so that Youngjae will not feel left out in the conversation. 

Somewhere in the middle of Youngjae laughing at Bambam's joke, a bottle of strawberry milk is left beside Youngjae's tray, by someone who Youngjae can only see his back. Bambam and Yugyeom gasp in surprise, but before they can stop Youngjae, he is already standing up and lightly walking to the person. Yugyeom facepalms himself, and Bambam just can only pray for the best for his new friend.

"Excuse me," Youngjae taps the person's shoulder as he finally catches up to him. That person stops walking, and swiftly turns around to Youngjae, with an eyebrow raised up. The first thing that Youngjae notices is the pair of mole above the other's right eye.

"You left your milk on my table," Youngjae says as he hands out the strawberry milk to the other person. Youngjae is too busy observing and trying to fugure out the other's blank, emotionless face to notice that everyone's movements in the cafe is halted, and the focus is directed to him, and this other guy in front of him.

"Mine?" The person asks. Youngjae just simply nods.

"I don't think so. I think it's yours," says the other. Youngjae frowns.

"No, no. It's not. I'm sure you left it beside my tray. You were walking and it's kind of weird that you left it on my table but yeah, you left it and this is not mine. This is yours," Youngjae replies. The other guy licks his lower lips and gives Youngjae a tiny, small smile.

"If I left it beside your tray, and I said it is not mine, then shouldn't the milk be yours?" the other asks. Youngjae unconciously tilts his head slightly as he thinks about the other's words.

"I-Is it?" Youngjae asks back. 

"It's mine, but now that I leave it to you, it's yours," The other said, smiling.

"But why?" Youngjae asks. The smile on the other guy's face grew wider. His hand reaches up and slightly touch Youngjae's nose, giving it a light poke.

" _Why_ , do you think?" and Youngjae is left standing there in confusion, with a strawberry milk in his hand.

 

 

 

"Do you think that there's a possibility that he's changed over the past two years he's in high school?" Bambam asks Yugyeom when Youngjae came back from confronting the weird stranger.

"That might be possible, but did you see how everyone literally pauses when he was talking to Youngjae? So I think he still have that some sort of power,"

"But he doesn't look intimidating at all when he talks to Youngjae!"

"I know right?!?!?"

"Err, excuse me but what are you guys talking about, exactly?" Youngjae interrupts.

"Im Jaebeom!" They both answer silmutanously. Youngjae's eyebrows met in confusion.

"Who?"

"The guy who gives you the strawberry milk," Yugyeom adds. Youngjae figures that Bambam and Yugyeom are talking about _that guy_ , so Youngjae's 'who' actually means more than that but oh well, he also figures that this duo can be a little dumb sometimes.

"I mean, do you guys know him?" Youngjae asks.

"He's our middle school senior," There, the kind of answer Youngjae wants.

"He used to be a scary senior, you know, Kingka kind of senior. It's not like he's cold or gives laser glares around, just he's known to be in a gang, with older guys. And he can fight very well too, we've seen him throwing punches and kicks before. He's scary!" Yugyeom concludes, and Bambam supports with an aggresive nod.

"Really? So what does he mean by giving me this milk?" Youngjae asks, still holding onto the strawberry milk he receives earlier. He doesn't feel like drinking it as it still doesn't feel like his. Not to mention Youngjae has been receiving this weird stares from other students, while whispering to each other. Youngjae wants to scream. All he ever does are breathe and receives a strawberry milk. What's the big deal about that?

"What if that means that Youngjae is his next target?"

"To what? Bully?" Yugyeom asks.

"Is he a bully?" both Bambam and Yugyeom remained silent for a while, thinking for answer to Youngjae's question.

"In middle school, not really. He fights, but as what I know, for a reason. But I don't know if he's changed over the years. Who knows, right?" Yugyeom says, along with a shrug from Bambam. Youngjae doesn't know what else to say, so he looks down at the strawberry milk instead.

 

 

 

"What was that?" Jackson, the curious one was the first to ask. Actually, the remaining two, Jinyoung and Mark are curious too, it's just Jackson is the nosy one, so,

"What does it looks like?" Jaebeom asks back before he puts the cigarrete back in in between his lips, inhaling a little, before taking it out and huffs the smoke out of his lungs.

"Something that you've never done before," Jinyoung says. Jaebeom just smiles.

"He's cute," Jaebeom casually says, although what he just said makes Jackson chokes on his tuna sandwich, Mark's eyebrows risen, and Jinyoung to pause his action of bringing the mineral water bottle to his lips.

"He **what**???" Jackson asks.

"He's cute," Jaebeom repeats.

"Are you for real?" Mark finally voices out.

"Of course. Do you see me buy just anyone strawberry milk?" Jaebeom asks back. The three of them wonders before they really realize that, no, Jaebeom never buy anyone strawberry milk, or any milk at all, in general.

"So what you did just now is?"

"Is to tell him that he got my interest," 

And the remaining three exchange look with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae moves his head cheerfully at the song playing through his earpod while walking to the school. He has to take a bus though from his house, but drops off not so far from his school and walks a few block. He wishes he can walk with Bambam and Yugyeom but sadly their houses are in the opposite way. 

Youngjae is about to enter the gate when all of a sudden he is blocked by someone. Youngjae's eyes starts from the shoes, slowly trailing to the torso, to the probident jaw, to the not-so-pink lips, to the sharp nose, to the double mole on the right eye (at this point Youngjae already figured who this person is), and lastly, back downward to the pair of unreadable eyes. Youngjae observes his face as a whole, and catches that little smile.

"Hi," Jaebeom, Youngjae learnt his name from the other two yesterday, greets. Youngjae, however, just casually steps aside and walks ahead. Jaebeom catches up easily though, now walking beside Youngjae.

"What's your name?" Jaebeom asks. Youngjae stays in silent. He can already feel the stares coming from the other students. _God, can this Jaebeom guy leave me alone already?_

"You're first year student, right? I'm in my third year. If you need any protection, just tell me,"  
_Protection? I thought he's gonna bully me?_  
  
"What?" Jaebeom asks. Oops, does Youngjae say his thought out loud? He sometimes unknowingly does that.

"I mean no harm, really," Jaebeom adds. Youngjae just simply nods. 

"I'm Jaebeom, by the way, although I'm sure you somehow knew it already," Jaebeom follows Youngjae until they enter the school building, climbing up stairs, to the hallway. Youngjae sees Bambam and Yugyeom excitedly waving his hands to Youngjae, but stop and turn around immediately when they see Jaebeom. Youngjae sighs, purposely for Jaebeom to hear.

"Those two, I think they know who I am," Jaebeom says. Youngjae just listens, but doesn't respond, not even flinch.

"Whatever they say about me, just believe them," Youngjae turns his head towards Jaebeom, only to have the older look down to him who is slightly shorter, along with a smile on his lips.

"My class is in the other building, so, see you later, Sunshine," Jaebeom says, lightly tapping Youngjae's shoulder before he turns around, going back to the same path he and Youngjae just walked before. If his class is in another building, then he must have to go downstairs and walk another distance. Youngjae's brows met in confusion. His thought is soon interrupted by the sound of Yugyeom's voice calling for him. He doesn't realize that the best friend duo is already standing in front of him.

"Are you okay? Did Jaebeom do anything to you?" Bambam asks. Youngjae snickers at them and pushes them away, before making his way to his locker. The other two follows.

"It's not like we don't want to help you, but you know the image of Jaebeom punching and kicking people... It's still fresh in our mind! You haven't see it yet, but we literally see it with our own two eyes!" Yugyeom adds. Youngjae who is taking out his books from the locker, pauses.

_"Whatever they say about me, just believe them,"_

"Youngjae, faster, the bell will ring soon," Yugyeom says. Youngjae takes a deep breath. Why are you thinking about that Jaebeom guy, so early in the morning, Choi Youngjae?

"Alright, let's go," Youngjae zipped his bag, flashes a smile at Yugyeom before nodding, signalling that he is ready to go.

 

Jaebeom glances around the class out of boredom. Jinyoung -who sits beside him- is busy taking notes, right in front of him and Jinyoung, Mark is sleeping, while Jackson is throwing paper to the girl in front of him. Jaebeom remembers Jinyoung told him that Jackson has a crush on that girl or whatever. Jaebeom then look at the clock hanging just above the whiteboard. 10 minutes before lunch break.

Jaebeom looks to the student beside him, his name is Minseok or whatever, who is also diligently taking notes. Minseok, feels that he is watched by Jaebeom, slowly turns his head. Jaebeom gives him a smile and a nod, which only responded with a hard gulp. Jaebeom wants to laugh, if not only they are in the class.

"Hey," Jaebeom starts, slightly whispering. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you have the post-it thingy? Sticky note? Something like that?" Jaebeom asks. Jinyoung looks over when he hears Jaebeom is talking to someone that is not him.

"Oh, I have it," Minseok says. He then puts down his pen and search for the post-it in his bag. He hands Jaebeom a yellow-coloured one, and Jaebeom accepts it.

"You don't have other colour? Like pink or something?" Minseok's frowns at Jaebeom's question. 

"Never mind, give me your pen," Minseok just follows Jaebeom's instruction in silent. Jaebeom writes something on Minseok's post-it by using Minseok's pen, and glances at the clock. Great. 7 minutes.

Jaebeom tears the top post-it and hands it back along with the pen to Minseok. Jaebeom raises his hand.

"Teacher!" Jaebeom calls out, making Mrs. Kim turns around.

"Yes, Im Jaebeom?"

"Can I go to the toilet?" Jaebeom asks. The other free hand of his clutches his stomach and his face starts acting as if he is in a great, great pain.

"But lunch bre--"

"Ahh, teacher, please? I can't hold it in anymore," Jaebeom pleads. As soon as the teacher nods, Jaebeom runs out of the class, leaving his friends- Jinyoung, Mark who wakes up because of him, and Jackson- in confusion.

 

Once the teacher dismisses them for the lunch break, the once silent classroom immediately filled with noises. Bambam's class is not dismissed yet so Youngjae and Yugyeom walk to the locker to wait for him there. From afar, Youngjae sees something different on his locker.

"Again??" Yugyeom is the one who points out. Youngjae stops and reaches out for the strawberry milk placed on top of his locker. However, there's also a sticky note pasted on the bottle.

**Sunshine.**

"I'm so confused," Yugyeom's words bring back Youngjae to reality. Youngjae just smiles.

"If you are confused then imagine how I feel," Youngjae replies. Yugyeom taps Youngjae's shoulder, maybe to comfort him? Though Youngjae is not sure if this is a situation that needs a comfort.

Since Youngjae is not sure what does this Jaebeom guy wants from him, if he's serious or just want to play around, Youngjae doesn't know what exactly to feel. Happy? Scared? Should he be careful? Should he trust Jaebeom? The fact that he barely knows him makes Youngjae even more anxious. 

It's only the second day of school. God, give Choi Youngjae some mercy.

 

Youngjae waves goodbye to Bambam and Yugyeom. He turns around when the two do, and just when he is about to plug in his earpod, Youngjae can feel the presence beside him. And it is, no other than Im Jaebeom.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Jaebeom asks, and Youngjae just simply shrugs. He is surprised that Jaebeom even has the courtesy to ask. What kind of bad boy this guy is? 

"You still haven't told me your name," Jaebeom starts.

"But you know my locker?" Youngjae questions indirectly referring that if he knows Youngjae's locker, he must've known Youngjae's name too. There's a name on it and Jaebeom must've saw it, if he himself put the milk during lunch break. Admist his thought to himself, Youngjae fails to see Jaebeom who starts smiling when Youngjae actually responds to him. 

"In my defense, I didn't say I don't know your name," 

"Choi Youngjae," Youngjae says lazily. Jaebeom's smile grows wider.

"Your name is already beautiful, and hearing you saying it, even more beautiful," Youngjae rolls his eyes at the cheesy line. 

When Youngjae stops at the bus stop, Jaebeom is slightly flustered. He looks at Youngjae, before asking, "You take bus? Is your house far from here?" 

"Three stops away," Youngjae replies.

"If three stops away then... Okay, I have enough money in my card for three stops," Jaebeom says, turning to Youngjae and flashes him a smile. Youngjae is starstruck for a moment. The way Jaebeom's eyes disappear into a crease, that couple mole on top of his right eye, the row of perfect teeth on display, if no one told him that this guy can throw punches and kicks, Youngjae will easily say he's an angel.

 

In the bus, Youngjae just enjoys his music in silent without Jaebeom disturbing him. It is a bit weird, since Jaebeom seems very eager to follow him, like he has a specific purpose or something. Instead, he remains silent, not like what Youngjae expected. I mean, Youngjae expects Jaebeom to annoy him, bombards him with questions or cheesy pick-up line and what not, but surprisingly, Jaebeom just sit there quietly.

Actually, Jaebeom is staring at him, still quietly, but Youngjae doesn't notice that as he is busy figuring out _why_ Jaebeom was too quiet.

Three stops only take 15 minutes and they both soon drop off. Youngjae is about to walk ahead but Jaebeom stops him, by lightly grabbing his arm. He lets go as soon as Youngjae turns around, though.

"I'll stop here," Jaebeom says. Youngjae's brow risen, but he doesn't question.

"I'm not sure if you want me to know where your house is located so, I'll stop here," Jaebeom explains, as if he knows what is running in Youngjae's mind. Youngjae nods, although he doesn't exactly mind about what Jaebeom is worrying about but, he doesn't exactly need Jaebeom's company too, so, it was fair enough.

"See you tomorrow, Sunshine," Jaebeom greets, smiles, and waves him a goodbye. Youngjae just hums, nods, and gives Jaebeom a small wave out of courtesy before he turns around. After about a few metres away from the bus stop, Youngjae turns around and sees that Jaebeom was still looking at him. When Jaebeom smiles, Youngjae instantly turns around once again, and made a turn into a corner that leads to his house.

 

 

"He sent you home?!?!?" Yugyeom and Bambam ask silmutanously. Yugyeom texts him, asking if he has arrived home safely and when Youngjae replies Jaebeom sent him home, he immediately receives a video call from Yugyeom, who is apparently with Bambam.

"Yeah, why?" Youngjae asks.

"His house is in our neighbourhood, that's why we're in the same middle school with him," Bambam says. Youngjae looks at the two with wide eyes.

"Really??" And they nods.

"We still see him playing basketball sometimes in the park nearby, or buying things at the store, so he must've still stay here," 

Youngjae remains quiet at Yugyeom's words. So that means to go back to his house, Jaebeom has to ride the same bus, going through three stops, drops nearby the school, and then either walk some more or take another bus ride. Yugyeom says both taking bus and walk are possible to go to their house. He and Bambam take the bus when they feel too lazy to walk. 

And then Youngjae remembers that Jaebeom says he has enough money for three stops... Does that mean enough for only three stops? So how does he get back home?

Yugyeom and Bambam see how deep in thought Youngjae is in, and decide to end the call. Yugyeom just send a text, telling Youngjae to not think too much about it. Youngjae is just confused. He's confused on why Jaebeom chooses him out of all people, what is Jaebeom's true intention, and how should Youngjae reacts to this? 

Whatever it is, Youngjae doesn't think that there's any good will come from it. Even if Jaebeom is serious, Youngjae doesn't need a love life right now. What more if he is just playing, Youngjae is not interested in that. So, whatever it is, Youngjae needs to ask Jaebeom to stop and he's going to do it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated ♡


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjae stands quietly right beside the school gate, waiting for Jaebeom to show up, but no, he doesn't. Youngjae takes a look at his watch, and he only has 5 minutes until the bell rings. Youngjae sighs and just walks ahead, since even if Jaebeom does show up, Youngjae will not have enough time to talk to him. Plus, Jaebeom's class is in different building so he will be rushing to get there.

Oh, did Youngjae just put Jaebeom into his consideration?

Youngjae groans mentally. 

 

 

"Take five!" The teacher announces. Sighs of relieve could be heard, filling in the classroom. Yugyeom lays down his head on the desk, attempting to get some rest for his eyes. Youngjae throws his gaze out of the window, following where the birds fly with his eyes, only to look back down as the birds stop at his school's gate. Youngjae's eyes then widen when he saw a familiar figure- climbing the gate of the school.

Youngjae first recognizes him by the mullet, and then his broad shoulder, and when he finally jumps to the ground and walks, Youngjae is confirmed that guy is Im Jaebeom. Crazy, how it has been only two days, but Youngjae already has his whole figure memorized in his head. How to not, by the way when he is the only thing running around in Youngjae's mind lately?

It's already 30 minutes over the first period. Youngjae doesn't understand why Jaebeom still come to school. Don't get him wrong, he just thought that for someone who is rumoured to be in a gang, involved in fights, Jaebeom is hardworking enough to still come to school although he has to climb the gate and is thirty minutes late. For sure he's going to get some demerits and punishment later. 

Not to brag or anything, but Youngjae is quite good in his studies. In his old school, he is in the top 5. He even once ranked first out of 200 students in his batch. But Jaebeom... Is someone that Youngjae faces difficulties to figure him out. Youngjae just can't get that matching point of all these characteristics of Jaebeom that he has observed in two days to put it into a conclusion. 

And it's stressing Youngjae out more than he should be.

"Okay, get back your focus to the lesson!" Youngjae instantly turns his head back to the front, shaking Yugyeom's shoulder in the way to wake him up. 

Yugyeom whines tiredly as he sits up straight, trying to shoo his sleepiness away and get his attention back to the class.

 

 

 

Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom almost jump in shock when they heard a loud crash sound from inside the cafeteria. Bambam being the nosy one, immediately drags Yugyeom by his wrist and Yugyeom doesn't fail to reach out for Youngjae's arm too. The students are gathering in circle, clearly focusing on a scene, and after some push and few 'excuse me's, they get to the inner side of the circle. Youngjae is a step behind the other two but before Bambam and Yugyeom can turn around to block Youngjae, Youngjae already sees it.

It's Jaebeom, holding the collar of other student, as his eyes are piercing, burning with fire if you want to say it metaphorically.

"Why do you have to annoy me today?" Jaebeom asks as he tightens his grip to the boy's collar. The other boy just laughs.

"It's funny, seeing you all work up like this just because of a silly crush on a junior. What happen to the tiger? It has become a cat already?" The other boy retorts. 

Jaebeom doesn't think twice before he threw a punch straight to the other's cheek, making him falls down on the floor. Gasps can be heard, Youngjae too, winces when Jaebeom's knuckles meet the other's face. Youngjae feels a tug on his sleeve from Yugyeom, signalling that they should go, but Youngjae pulls his arm away, removing Yugyeom's grip on him. Youngjae turns around, looking at Jaebeom who is waiting for the other boy to stand up. Youngjae doesn't think long before he steps forward, earning a panicked call of his name from both Bambam and Yugyeom. 

Youngjae walks towards Jaebeom, but he doesn't dare to look at him in the eye, or look at his face in general. His eyes stick to Jaebeom's hand, and that is the first thing he grabs. Jaebeom looks at Youngjae in surprise, and Youngjae tugs Jaebeom's hand. Jaebeom takes that as a signal and just allows himself to be taken away by Youngjae.

Jaebeom then sees that they're directing to the sick bay so Jaebeom pulls his hand from Youngjae. Youngjae stops and turns his head, and now finally, looking at Jaebeom in the eye. Youngjae is slightly surprised when Jaebeom look calm instead of angry that Youngjae interrupts him or minding his business. And of course, Youngjae sees that cut beside Jaebeom's lips.

"Let's go, you need to be treated," Youngjae says.

"I know, I want to be treated, especially by **you** , but let's not do it in the sick bay," Jaebeom replies. Youngjae has his brow risen questioningly at Jaebeom's words.

"Let's go to the rooftop, I have a first-aid kit there," 

 

 

Youngjae tries his best to ignore Jaebeom's stare while he is putting aid to Jaebeom's cut. It is when Youngjae notices Jaebeom's corner of his lips rises up to form a smile, Youngjae diverts his eyes to Jaebeom's. Youngjae leans backward, creating a distance between them.

"That doesn't hurt?" Youngjae asks. Jaebeom scoffs.

"Please, this is nothing compared to what I've had before," 

"I thought you're a good fighter. How come you still get hit?" Jaebeom laughs at Youngjae's question.

"Sunshine, you don't know this, but if you fight in school, the first punch should never be given by you. That way, at least you will have something to back you up in front of the teacher,"

"Not that I want you to fight. If you need someone to be fought, I'll fight them for you," Jaebeom adds, poking Youngjae's nose lightly. Youngjae sighs.

"What are you fighting about, though?" Youngjae asks. Youngjae doesn't want to jump into conclusion that the fight is related to him, so he asks anyway. Not that he cares.

"Oh..." Jaebeom starts before he then turns to look at Youngjae.

"That guy annoys the hell out of me. He buys all the strawberry milk in the cafe, so that I can't give one to you," Jaebeom complains. Youngjae's eyes widens.

"What? To that extend??" Jaebeom grins.

"Well, some people hate me to that extend," Youngjae is not sure if he wants to know why people hates Jaebeom like that.

"How did you get home yesterday? Do you have enough money?" Youngjae suddenly asks, changing the topic. Jaebeom blinks his eyes a few times, an action that makes he looks (really) cute, before he answers.

"I walk," Jaebeom replies simply.

"Really? But your house is far though?" Youngjae questions. A smug smile creeps up to Jaebeom's lips.

"Ohhh, you know my house already? And I thought you're not interested with me," Jaebeom teases, making Youngjae rolls his eyes.

"I am **not** , but my friends told me. They're your middle school junior, they said your house is in their neighbourhood, and that's the complete opposite of mine," Youngjae says, and Jaebeom smiles- simply at the thought that this may be the longest sentence a Choi Youngjae ever says to him, so far.

"Don't worry, I call a hyung I know to pick me up. We hang out for a while, and then he sends me home, safe and sound, and free of charge," Jaebeom says, concluding with a grin. Youngjae doesn't know what else he can reply to that, so he remains silent. 

Thankfully, the bell rings and save Youngjae from the awkward atmosphere. Youngjae instantly stands up, but Jaebeom just stares at him. Youngjae looks down, offering a hand to Jaebeom. Jaebeom accepts it and stands up too, with the slight pull from Youngjae.

Youngjae walks first, but then, he notices that Jaebeom is not following him. Youngjae turns around to look at the senior, and he's right, Jaebeom remains frozen at where he is standing.

"You're not coming?" Youngjae asks.

"Next is English. I hate. I just stand up because you offered your hand," Jaebeom grins.

 

 

"Hey, Mark," Jackson nudges Mark's elbow, trying to get his attention. Mark nods lightly, signaling Jackson to continue.

"Do you think Jaebeom is serious with that junior?" Jackson asks. Mark shrugs.

"Jinyoung said he's serious," Mark replies simply.

Out of them three, Jinyoung is the one who knows Jaebeom the longest, from their primary school days, while Mark and Jackson come along in high school. Despite having knowing Jaebeom for the third year already, Mark and Jackson still have a lot of things about Jaebeom that are mystery to them. Jaebeom- he has lots of friend. He has his high school friends- Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson. His dance crew friends- few are around his age but there are also their graduated high school senior. 

And last but not least, his gangster friend- he's the youngest it the gang. Therefore, the time to spend with Jaebeom are quite limited for Mark and Jackson, especially after school hour. Even during school hour, they rarely see Jaebeom, for example like right now, Jaebeom is skipping English class. Jinyoung though, he can come over to Jaebeom's place any time because they are neighbours. 

"Mark," Jackson calls again after a long silence. Mark hums in respond.

"How much do you wanna bet whether Jaebeom will end up dating that junior or not?" Mark turns around to Jackson, who is grinning while wriggling his eyebrows.

 

 

Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom walks down the hill to their school gate together as the last bell rings 5 minutes ago. They are laughing cheerfully when Bambam being the first to stop, and turns to look at Youngjae. 

Youngjae looks at him questioningly, before he follows the signal Bambam gives using his eyes, and there, stood an Im Jaebeom. Almost as if on cue, Jaebeom looks up and his eyes meet with Youngjae. Automatically, a smile forms on his lips. Youngjae also walks forward, already acknowledging the fact that Jaebeom is waiting for him, especially when he sees what the older has in his hand. Bambam and Yugyeom exchange glances, before they continue to watch the scene unfolds in front of them.

"Hey," Jaebeom greets, Youngjae just gives him a thin smile.

"So, I just want to tell you that I can't walk you home today. I got myself a detention," Jaebeom says.

"Okay," was all that Youngjae replies. Jaebeom purse his lips together, trying to ignore the slight hurt he feels inside.

"Alright, be careful on your way home. Oh, and this, I sneak out to buy this," Jaebeom hands out the strawberry milk to Youngjae. 

"Jaebeom, you don't have to do this," Youngjae says. Jaebeom's eyes widen.

"Can you please say that again?"

"You... don't have to do this?" Youngjae repeats, but a little hesitant this time.

"No, no, the full sentence," Youngjae frowns.

"Jaebeom--"

"Okay, that! Again?"

"Jaebeom?" Youngjae follows, and Jaebeom breaks into laughter. Jaebeom takes Youngjae's hand and put the strawberry milk in his hold.

"Thank you, Sunshine," Jaebeom says, before he runs into the building, screaming something that Youngjae's ears can't quite catch on. Youngjae turns to look at his friends.

"Maybe his head is hurt when he fought just now?" was all the conclusion Yugyeom can come up with, as the three of them are still standing there, have never been so confused in their 17 years of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the first three chapters. Comments are highly appreciated ♡


	4. Chapter 4

First week of school is over and Youngjae starts his weekend by going over to Yugyeom's house to hang out together, along with Bambam, of course. Youngjae put on his black jeans and his white Supreme T-shirt, along with his pair of glasses of course and decides that he's ready to go out. Suddenly, he remembers that Jaebeom also lives in Yugyeom and Bambam's neighbourhood. Youngjae just hopes that he will not encounter Jaebeom. At school alone is enough.

Youngjae walks downstairs and goes to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, scanning them in one go, only to be disappointed that he doesn't really have anything decent to be eaten as breakfast. Well, maybe he has to stop at a store, buy a sandwich or something and eat on his way to Yugyeom's. Youngjae's eyes, however, stops at the line of strawberry milk in his fridge.

You're right, those are the milk Jaebeom gives to him, starting from Monday to Friday. There are five in total, and all five of them are still untouched. Youngjae takes one, and without he realizes, his lips form a small smile.

 

 

 

"Bye losers!" Youngjae teases as he waves goodbye to both Bambam and Yugyeom. Bambam replies back with mouthing a "fuck you" and Yugyeom sticks his tounge out to Youngjae. Youngjae laughs out loud at the difference of the two. The reason behind Youngjae's tease is because they've been playing a series of games- card games, video games, online games- and Youngjae won almost all of it. Yugyeom and Bambam takes turn to win sometimed and honestly, to Youngjae it is all out of their luck. He had a fun time though spending the day with the two. Yugyeom's mom is super nice to him too, while she is a lot more carefree towards Bambam, who she has known since Bambam was 35 cm, jokes Yugyeom's mom.

Youngjae takes a look around the neighbourhood. It was a nice, cozy neighbourhood, filled with apartments with blocks of shops in between, not too busy but not too empty either. 

Youngjae took out his earpod from his jeans' pocket, getting ready to listen to his usual musoc until he heard a faint scream that soon transits to a grunt. Youngjae tries his best to use his sense to locate where the sound comes from, and he ends up nearby an alley behind a block of shops. Another grunt can be heard, and Youngjae gathers courage in himself to take a peek. 

Youngjae gasps without any sound as he sees a group of what seems like a gang of 7-8 man in total, but only one of them is beating another young man. Thankfully, the gang are facing the other direction, so no one can spot Youngjae. He then frowns as he hears more groans coming from the poor beaten man, and Youngjae can feel his heart breaking along. 

Wait a minute.

Youngjae knows that mullet.

Not that beaten man, but the one who is kicking the man on the ground.

Youngjae's heart starts to beat furiously. No way... right? But then Youngjae remembers Bambam and Yugyeom's words, and this is indeed his neighbourhood.

Youngjae takes a step back and leans against the wall. Despite the calming evening wind hitting his cheeks, he feels his palm sweats nervously. Another sound of grunt can be heard, and Youngjae bit his lower lips. He is stuck between a reaponsible citizen Choi Youngjae, to save the beaten poor man from getting beaten and a Choi Youngjae who knows Im Jaebeom and he doesn't want to meddle in Im Jaebeom's business.

"Enough, JB," Youngjae hears. JB. JB. _Jaebeom_. Youngjae purses his lips together. The sound of rough kicks stop, followed by a long groan.

"If I see you anywhere near my sister again, you'll see all eight of us in action," Youngjae feels goosebumps all over his body as he hears the warning. He is sure it's not Jaebeom's voice, maybe from other guys from the gang. 

Not long after, one by one of the gang comes out from the alley. The first guy doesn't notice Youngjae, but the second guy sees him, and stop his steps. He stares at Youngjae, and Youngjae stares back, blinking innocently. Youngjae turns his head when he notices more coming out, and then, he sees Jaebeom.

"Jaebeom?" Youngjae calls out. He sees how Jaebeom's eyes widen first, before he turns his head and their eyes meet. Jaebeom exchanges look with the second guy who is also looking at him, eyebrow risen in curiousity, before Jaebeom quickly stands beside Youngjae, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to Jaebeom's side. Youngjae stumbles a little as he is startled, but he can feel the tension between the gang.

"I'll handle him, hyung. Can you excuse me, today?" Jaebeom asks. As soon as the guy nods, Jaebeom immediately bows. He glances at Youngjae before he lightly pushes Youngjae's back down, and Youngjae bows too to the older guy. Youngjae doesn't forget to give his signature smile to the serious-looking gangster before he was dragged by his arm by Jaebeom.

Youngjae just remains quiet as Jaebeom leads the way to God-knows-where he's taking Youngjae to. They then arrive at a park that Youngjae remembers he walks past by earlier, settling on a bench. It's already late evening, so there are not as many people as usual.

Jaebeom takes a deep breath and rubs his face with his palm. He then looks at Youngjae, who is patiently waiting for Jaebeom to say something. Youngjae doesn't know where he gets this courage, but strangely, he doesn't feel scared despite witnessing the other side of Jaebeom just now.

"Do you know how dangerous that is, Choi Youngjae?" Jaebeom starts. 

"This is your first time calling me by my name," Youngjae doesn't know why he says that, but he says that. Jaebeom can't help but chuckle but it dies not long after.

"Because I'm serious. Are you not scared?" 

"Of what?"

"Of me. Of whatever you just saw,"

"I am scared of the situation, not everyday I  stumble into a gang outnumbering a person. But, I'm not scared of you, that's for sure," Youngjae replies. Jaebeom's lips curled to a bitter smile.

"You saw what I did, don't you?" Youngjae nods.

"This is why I said, whatever your friends say about me, believe them because it's true," Jaebeom says as he throws his gaze forward, staring at anything but Youngjae. Youngjae nods again.

"Well, I'm sure getting strawberry milk from you everyday is not just my imagination too," Youngjae's words make Jaebeom turns his head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah, I saw you beating up people. I saw you fight in school. But that's just a part of you. There's also a part of you that gives me strawberry milk every day, a part of you that says cheesy lines to me, a part of you that have the courtesy to not follow me home just in case I'm uncomfortable with it," Jaebeom blinks.

"That breaks the record of the longest sentence you've ever said to me," Jaebeom says. Youngjae bursts into laughter, something contagious that makes Jaebeom grins widely. Jaebeom stares at Youngjae's face contently as he waits patiently for the laughter to die. Youngjae who can feel the eyes on him slowly stops, and clears his throat awkwardly afterwards.

"It's dangerous," Jaebeom says, his voice turns back to the serious mode.

"What?" 

"What you did just now," Youngjae lets out a soft "Oh..." at Jaebeom's words.

"Next time, if you happen to see something like that, although it's cruel, just walk pass by it,"

"How can I? When another citizen is in a danger? When another citizen is outnumbered like that, being beaten unfairly like--"

"It's not unfair," Jaebeom cuts off sternly.

"Then tell me the reason. Tell me something to justify what you just did,"

"He is one of the hyung's sister's boyfriend, but he's abusive. He hits the sister, threaten her to not report it to the police. We just did what we think he deserves," Jaebeom says. 

"By using violence? What makes you different from him, then?"

"We beat the one who deserves. He, on the other hand, beats someone innocent," Jaebeom reasons, and Youngjae sighs.

"I see how you think that's logic but still, it's not right. This country has law, Jaebeom," Jaebeom snickers at Youngjae's words. Youngjae purses his lips together.

"I don't want to meddle into your business, so I'll stop here," Youngjae ends the argument, or is it a  discussion? A debate? Whatever it is, Youngjae clearly doesn't care enough to get his point in Jaebeom's head. Youngjae stands up and getting ready to leave. He already walks a few steps leaving Jaebeom behind, until Jaebeom calls out to him.

"Wait!" 

Youngjae turns around, but not fully.

"Do you want me to send you home? It's dark already," Jaebeom asks. Youngjae frowns, feelong confused at the question, and the sudden warmth Jaebeom radiates.

"Aren't you like, mad at me, 30 seconds ago?" Jaebeom gives Youngjae a small smile.

"We disagree on things, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to get home safely," 

And Youngjae's heart does something at Jaebeom's reason.

 

 

 

Youngjae threw himself on his bed as soon as he arrives in his room. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and reminisces his day. Jaebeom. That guy surely makes his life a roller coaster ride. 

Youngjae reaches out for his phone in his pocket. The first thing he sees when he unlocks his phone is Jaebeom's contact, that the older just gave him a few minutes ago. 

"I'll stop here," Jaebeom says as the bus drifts away. Youngjae wants to say that he really doesn't mind if Jaebeom knows where his house is but he doesn't know how to say it without giving the wrong idea to the older, so in the end, Youngjae just nods.

"Youngjae," that's the second time Jaebeom calls his name. 

"Do you want to save my phone number?" 

"What?" Youngjae asks, not quite believing what he just heard. Jaebeom lets out a light laugh as he rubs the back of his neck, shyly (?) Is that Im Jaebeom being shy? 

"It's just... You know, having to ask for other's number hurts my ego, so do you want to save mine instead?" 

Youngjae then smiles. The same Youngjae who is laying on the bed smiles too. His eyes linger to Jaebeom's name, displayed on his phone screen, before he locks it at put his phone beside his head.

This room witnessed it all.

The confused Youngjae, the smiling-alone Youngjae. All because of Im Jaebeom.

And it has only been six days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it the time for ot7 to be friends 😚

Almost as if it's in a single blink, Monday comes again. Youngjae hops off the bus, doesn't forget to thank the driver, only to be surprised when he sees Jaebeom at the bus stop. Jaebeom looks up as if on cue, but he doesn't smile or anything. Just, blank. 

"You can't be waiting for me, right?" Youngjae asks. Instead of answering, Jaebeom grabs Youngjae's right wrist loosely, only to take a look at the time on his watch.

"Let's talk while walking," Jaebeom says as he lets go of Youngjae's wrist, and walk, they did. Youngjae just remains silent as he waits for Jaebeom to starts, and Jaebeom starts with a sigh- that sounds like a frustrated sigh for him.

"How can someone be so warm yet so cold?" Youngjae turns to look at Jaebeom.

"What?" Youngjae asks. Jaebeom then looks at him too, straight in the eye.

"You. How can you be the Sunshine that radiates warmth when you smile and laugh, but also cold enough to not at least text me during the weekend?" Jaebeom asks. A smile slowly creeps to Youngjae's mouth, before it grows into a laugh.

"See? You just proves my point," 

"Are you seriously being bitter because I didn't contact you?" 

"Well, not exactly bitter, but slightly hurt? For once I wish I ignore my pride and just ask for your number instead. I should've known," Jaebeom says. Youngjae laughs again, making his eyes crease into a beautiful eye-smile, his cheekbone raising up, pushing his glasses a little. Jaebeom who witnesses all that considers himself lucky to be blessed so early in the morning.

"Did you wait?" Youngjae's question brings Jaebeom back to reality.

"Of course, I have never been so obsessed with gadget like I am this past weekend," Jaebeom replies. Youngjae nods while smiling.

The walk to school doesn't take long, and coincidentally, they arrive at the same time as Bambam and Yugyeom from the other side. They see how the duo's eyes widens at the sight of Jaebeom next to Youngjae, but this time they can't run anywhere to avoid Jaebeom.

So in the middle, they meet.

"Good morning, Kim Yugyeom and Bambam, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, right?" Jaebeom is the first to greet, pointing at Yugyeom and Bambam respectively when he mentions their name. Bambam and Yugyeom's jaw drops a little.

"You know our name?" Bambam asks. Youngjae also looks at Jaebeom, his curiousity peaks. Jaebeom laughs lightly.

"Well, luckily I still have our middle school magazine, so I search for you two's face and name there. Yugyeom doesn't change much, but you, Bambam. You really change quite a lot," Jaebeom points out, making the duo's jaw drops even lower. Youngjae looks at Jaebeom in ultimate interest, fascinated at the older guy's effort.

"Anyway, you two don't have to be so afraid with me. Ask Youngjae, am I really scary? Oh, and would you guys like to join me and my friends at lunch?" Jaebeom asks, turning to Youngjae.

"Lunch?" 

"We usually have it at the rooftop. Wanna join?" Jaebeom asks, smiling.

 

 

 

"I swear I almost cry when he said he looks for our face and name in the magazine. That's some A+ level effort there!" Yugyeom says when Jaebeom left them three to go to his class. 

"I don't expect him to be as sweet as that," Bambam adds. Youngjae just simply smiles. Well, Jaebeom is indeed unexpectable. Youngjae's smile instantly dies when he feels a nudge on his elbow. 

"And you, how did you end up coming to school with him?" Yugyeom asks curiously. Youngjae opens his mouth to answer, but stops immediately. 

Should he tell them what he encountered last Saturday?

"Youngjae?" Yugyeom calls softly, and Youngjae is brought back to the reality.

"Yeah? Oh, he was already there when I drop at the bus stop. I'm surpsrised too, honestly," Youngjae says. He then changes the topic by asking Yugyeom about the homework. 

When Youngjae and Yugyeom are about to enter their class, Bambam whose class is a bit further than theirs calls both of them.

"Wait, so this lunch break at rooftop?" Bambam asks. Yugyeom looks at Youngjae, waiting for him to decide. Youngjae gives it a think for a while, before he nods.

"Well, it doesn't sound bad, right?"

 

 

 

Youngjae pushes the door of the rooftop open carefully. Bambam and Yugyeom are right behind, along with sandwiches in their hand. They buy more sandwiches and kimbap, out of courtesy and just in case their seniors need more food. 

Upon hearing the squeaking sound of the door, Jackson immediately turns his head. He then stands up from sitting and looks at the three of them excitedly.

"Hi there freshies!! Jackson sunbae is here!" Jackson greets. A smile automatically formed on the trio's lips. They walk in further into the rooftop, towards Jackson who is waiting with a hand in the air. Youngjae hits Jackson's palm with his own, giving him a high-five but apparently the older is a lot more touchy than they thought because Jackson immediately pulls Youngjae into a hug. Youngjae can't help but laugh, and listening to Youngjae's laugh, Jackson laughs along too. Youngjae then sees the other two senior, both of them are really good looking. Even when Jackson lets go of the hug, Youngjae's eyes remains to the two visuals behind Jackson. Both of them smile at Youngjae.

"Come on, Mark, Jinyoung! Don't be so stiff and welcome these cuties," Jackson says. By their nametag, the one with jet black hair is Jinyoung, and the other one with light brown hair is Mark. Youngjae exchange high-five with Jinyoung and Mark, laughing afterwards when they realize how awkward the high-fives are. 

While Jackson is busy talking with both Bambam and Yugyeom like he has known them for years already, Jinyoung and Mark observe Youngjae and notice his wandering eyes, and they are sure he is looking for a specific one person. They briefly exchange a glance, and a silent agreement of "not-saying-anything-unless-Youngjae-asks" is formed.

"Come, sit down," Jackson says. All six of them settle down in almost a circle. Bambam and Yugyeom then introduce themselves to Jinyoung and Mark. Youngjae tries his best to not look around and search for him. No, no, get yourself a grip, Youngjae. Youngjae then swifts his focus to Jackson who is telling them that they always have lunch here instead of cafe, and then continue with the cafe doesn't use organic product therefore he has to pack himself a lunch. 

Youngjae almost jumps in surprise when he feels something cold at his cheek. He looks up, only to see Jaebeom flashing a grin at him. The cold thing is the strawberry milk, that is now changing from being in Jaebeom's hand to Youngjae. Youngjae mumbles a low thank you- already giving up to ask Jaebeom to stop. Jaebeom sits down cross-legged next to him, their knee touching each other's.

"Honestly I didn't expect for you to come," Jaebeom says. He keeps his voice low, trying to make the conversation exclusive between him and Youngjae only. The others are kind enough to understand, but still subtly trying to eavesdrop.

"Well, you personally asked so out of courtesy," Youngjae replies. 

"See, told you that you're so cold," Jaebeom scoffs as he look away. He doesn't manage to see that Youngjae is smiling at his complain.

"Oh hi Yugyeom, Bambam!" Jaebeom greets, waving lightly at the duo. The duo grins and bows lightly at Jaebeom.

"Jackson, stop talking and let the kids eat their lunch," Jinyoung says.

"We can always eat WHILE talking," Jackson replies, sticking his tounge at Jinyoung, who only rolls his eyes. Jaebeom laughs lightly at the scene, before he turns to look at Youngjae.

"You're not eating?" Jaebeom asks.

"Yeah, I'm just about to," Youngjae simply answers, taking two packets of the sandwich that they gather at the middle of their circle. Youngjae then hands one to Jaebeom. Jaebeom's eyes widen slightly, before he smiles.

"Aren't you turning a liiiittle soft for me, Choi Youngjae?" Jaebeom asks.

"Shut up and eat," Youngjae retorts, causing Jaebeom to laugh lightly. Their little conversation is distracted with Jackson's purposely loud fake cough. Jaebeom gives Jackson a threating glare, which Youngjae is sure he is joking when Jackson makes a funny face afterwards, making Jaebeom smile.

Youngjae is halfway through eating his own sandwich when he notices that he is watched. Jaebeom is caught off guard when Youngjae suddenly turns to look at him.

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Jaebeom asks. Youngjae's eyes shifts to the pack of sandwich that is still laying on Jaebeom's laps, untouched.

"You're not eating?" Jaebeom shakes his head.

"I'm already full seeing you eat," Jaebeom grins, however his words then followed with grunts from the others, especially loud from Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung. Youngjae palms his own face to handle the secondhand embarassment, while Bambam and Yugyeom try their hardest to not laugh.

"I see I am winning our bet," Jackson says while nudging Mark's elbow. Jaebeom's eyes widen.

"Bet? What bet?" Jaebeom asks. Jackson just grins.

"You don't have to know," Jackson sings. 

"You better tell me before I go there and make you," Jaebeom threats. Jackson hums, pretending to think. Jaebeom then stands up, making Jackson does the same in panic, and make his move to run. Jaebeom chases almost immediately and Jackson's ugly screaming can be heard filling the open rooftop. The remaining 5 watches while laughing. A few more scream and shout can be heard, and Jaebeom finally catches Jackson. Jackson is now pleading for his life when Jaebeom locks his head in his arm. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"You still won't tell me what did you bet?" Jaebeom asks. Jackson laughs.

"Over my dead body," Jackson wriggles out of Jaebeom's hold and the chasing starts again. 

 

 

 

"Why are you smiling alone?" Youngjae is back to the reality when Yugyeom nudges him. When he turns his head, he sees Bambam and Yugyeom giving him a smug smile. 

"What?" Youngjae asks.

"Are you thinking of Jaebeom hyung? Oh, wait. It's Jaebeom for you!" Yugyeom teases and Bambam adds more cheering in the background. Youngjae rolls his eyes. 

Yugyeom was the one who gathers his courage and asks the older guys if he can addresses them as 'hyung' and they gladly give the permission. Jaebeom too, agrees, but he says that only Youngjae has the privilege of not having to call him hyung. Jinyoung then whispers to Yugyeom that it is a big deal to Jaebeom because he is always the sensitive one when it comes to honorific. 

"Shut up," Youngjae says and the other two laughs.

"For real though, he is really a nice guy. A gentleman too. You don't have like, at least a tiny bit feelings for him?" Bambam asks Youngjae.

"What happen to you guys being so scared of him?" Youngjae asks back, ignoring Bambam's question.

Because he himself doesn't have the answer, yet.

"Well, after today, I don't think he is anymore. He does still have that intimidating feel, you know? But looking at how he treats his friends, you can see how genuine he is," Bambam says. Yugyeom nods along.

"Although you're with us, he insists to wait until we all take the bus," Yugyeom then adds, referring to what happened just about an hour ago. 

As usual, Jaebeom is waiting to walk Youngjae home, but Youngjae already made plan to finish his homework at Yugyeom's place. Youngjae strongly convinces Jaebeom that he doesn't have to wait for him because Bambam and Yugyeom are with him but Jaebeom says that he's waiting for the same bus too. Turns out, Jaebeom is lying and he doesn't hop in the bus when it arrives. He just waves his goodbye to the trio (read: Youngjae) and let the bus go.

Youngjae thinks he is close to figuring Jaebeom out.

Jaebeom, he... Actually, he is not as mysterious as people think he is. He is pretty transparent, Youngjae would say. He can fight? That's true. He's part of a gang? That's true. He likes Youngjae? That's also true. He's not pretending or anything. What you see or hear about him, most likely to be true. If you ask, he answers. He doesn't hide. He stays true to himself. If he disagrees with you he shows it, or he speaks it out. He sticks to what he believe is true, and although sometimes it's frustrating because he's so hard-headed, but it's what makes Jaebeom, Jaebeom.

Jaebeom is a nice guy, not exactly a "bad boy" people say he is. A little naughty, _rebellious_ , maybe. But he's not a bad person. 

And Youngjae is so, _so_ close to fall into him.

But there's one more thing that Youngjae is unsure of.

That, will be the final straw. Whether he will allow himself fall, or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated ♡


	6. Chapter 6

It's already the third day since Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom joined the other four for lunch break at the rooftop. Bambam, Jackson and Mark are getting along so well considering they're all foreigners, Yugyeom slowly becoming brave enough to tease Jinyoung, and a series of (not-so-subtle) flirting from Jaebeom to Youngjae. Jackson and Bambam even come up with a ship name, and it's JaeJae. Luckily Mark's one braincell then comes up with 2jae so they settled with that. Youngjae doesn't really look impressed with it but Jaebeom looks super satisfied with the ship name.

"What are you doing after school?" Jaebeom asks Youngjae. Youngjae glances around and luckily the other five are busy eating and talking with each other.

"Well, uhh, I don't have any plan yet. So far," says Youngjae.

"Good. Can I take you somewhere then?"

"Where?" Jaebeom grins.

"There's someone who wants to meet you sooo bad,"

 

 

 

Youngjae and Jaebeom took the same bus along with Bambam and Yugyeom so Youngjae's plan to keep it a secret doesn't go well. They drop off sooner than the pair though, making the duo curious and  keep in mind to ask Youngjae about it later. 

Jaebeom and Youngjae walk side-by-side in silent but Youngjae sees how Jaebeom hasn't stop smiling since. Youngjae can't hold it in anymore, so he is about to ask--

"We're here," Jaebeom turns to him, still smiling. Youngjae turns his head and sees that they're now standing in front of an apartment resident. 

"Come," Jaebeom says before his hand grabs Youngjae's wrist. They walk pass by the post guard, Jaebeom doesn't forget to bow slightly to the guard, though.

"Where- Why are we here?" Youngjae finally asks when they step in the elevator.

"My house is here," Jaebeom says cheerfully. Youngjae's eyes widen and he pulls his hand from Jaebeom, who unknowingly still hasn't let go. Jaebeom is surprised at the sudden pull and then he looks at the panicked Youngjae. Jaebeom lets go and Youngjae steps away a little.

"What? Oh, wait. I think you misunderstood," Jaebeom says.

"Ahh... I want to surprise you though. But, I'll tell you. We're going to meet my mom," Youngjae chokes on his spit.

"What?!?!" Jaebeom grins.

"My mom. She has been dying to meet you, and today is her day off so I thought today would be nice to surprise her as well," 

"Your mom wants to meet me? Why?" Youngjae asks. The elevator then slowly stops and the door is opened. Jaebeom walks out, followed by Youngjae.

"Hmm... I don't know. Why, do you think?" Jaebeom looks at Youngjae and shrugs. Youngjae feels nervous out of a sudden. Of course, he has been to a friend's house  before and meet their mother but to have someone's mom specially requests to meet him, that's a first. Youngjae is brought back to reality when his head hit Jaebeom's shoulder, who apparently has stopped in front of a door. Jaebeom chuckles at him before saying,

"We're here,"

 

 

 

Youngjae follows Jaebeom into the house hesitantly. Jaebeom takes off his bag and put it on the sofa. 

"Mom, I'm home!" Jaebeom shouted. 

"Oh? Already?" Youngjae hears a voice which he assumes as Jaebeom's mom, answers. He can also smell the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Jaebeom turns to look at him.

"Sit first, I'll go to call my mom. She's cooking," Jaebeom says before he leaves Youngjae in the living room. Youngjae sits down on the sofa as his eyes look around. Jaebeom's house is white, with a little touch of dark beige here and there. There's also vases of flower placed on the cabinet, alongside with frames that Youngjae can see contains Jaebeom's child photo. Youngjae doesn't dare to look closer as he's afraid it may be invading Jaebeom's privacy.

Oh, why does that sounds like something Jaebeom would do?

Youngjae is brought back to reality when he hears faint voice and footstop coming from the back. He stands up, getting ready to greet Jaebeom's mom.

"What's so important? I told you I'm coo--" Jaebeom's mom trails off when her eyes meet Youngjae's. Youngjae flashes her a smile and bows down. Jaebeom's mom looks at Jaebeom, who is grinning naughtily.

"Hello, I'm Youngjae," Youngjae greets. Jaebeom's mom gasps.

"Youngjae, like... THE Youngjae??" She asks. Youngjae looks at Jaebeom and Jaebeom nods while laughing lightly.

Jaebeom's mom approaches Youngjae and pulls him into a hug. Youngjae hugs back, all while looking at Jaebeom who is just staring and smiling.

"My son never talks about someone in school non-stop at home. That's why I've been wanting to meet you, Youngjae," Jaebeom's mom whispered to him. Youngjae's eyes widen slightly, as he raises an eyebrow while looking at Jaebeom, and Jaebeom sends the same look to him, wondering what makes Youngjae reacts like that.

Jaebeom's mom let Youngjae go and tap him in the shoulder. She smiles as she looks at Youngjae, and then Jaebeom.

"You two go hang out in the room while I cook. Youngjae, let's have lunch together, okay?" She says. Youngjae nods and is about to thank her but Jaebeom cuts him.

"No, let me help you, mom," Jaebeom replies. 

"You don't have to, just let me do the cook, okay? Go show Youngjae around the house," 

"Noooo I want to help you," Jaebeom whines. Youngjae's eyes widen.

Is that... Is that aegyo he's seeing? Im Jaebeom? Aegyo???

"Fine, just go change your clothes first," Jaebeom smiles widely when he's allowed to help and then walks to Youngjae.

"Do you want to change clothes too? I think mine can fit you. Oh, and you're okay right if I help my mom first?" 

"Ah, no it's okay, I don't need to change. Of course, but is it okay if I just watch? I... don't know how to cook," Youngjae hesitantly asks. Jaebeom smiles. 

"Of course, Sunshine," Jaebeom says before he walks ahead, going to his room to change.

 

 _Sunshine_.

For the first time, Youngjae blushes at the nickname.

 

 

 

"Taste this," Youngjae watches in silence from the dining table as Jaebeom's mom offers the spoon to Jaebeom, asking him to taste the stew. Jaebeom accepts it, before he nods.

"It's good! Indeed, the best cook in the world," Jaebeom's mom slaps her son in the arm and Jaebeom laughs heartily. Youngjae can't help but to smile too.

Youngjae has been watching, observing everything. If in school, Jaebeom's eyes are always on him. Even during lunch break when all seven of them gather at the rooftop, Jaebeom always sit beside him, talk to him, look at him, giving his full attention to him. Youngjae has to admit that Jaebeom does treat Bambam and Yugyeom nicely until those two are not afraid of him anymore.

So Youngjae thought, _"Ah, maybe he's only nice to me and my friends because he likes me,"_

But then, today happens.

He sees how Jaebeom puts his mom first before anything. He wants to help his mom instead of staying in the room with Youngjae like his mom suggested. He grabs an apron for his mom first before himself. And this is probably the longest time Jaebeom doesn't talk to Youngjae when they are in the same place. 

Not that Youngjae is jealous. That is just plain ridiculous.

It's just... Youngjae loves to see the way Jaebeom treats people who are close and important to him. And to think of it again, people are scared of Jaebeom, not like Jaebeom purposely scares them. 

Youngjae is brought back to reality when he hears the sound of the stove turned off. He then sees how Jaebeom lightly push his mom's hands off the hot pot and takes it over instead. Once again, a thin smile creeps up to Youngjae's lips.

"Oh, why are you smiling alone?" Jaebeom asks as he put the pot on the table.

"Nothing, just the smell of food makes me happy," Youngjae lies, but Jaebeom buys it and chuckles.

"Let me help with the rice," Youngjae stands up and goes to the rice cooker where Jaebeom's mom is. Youngjae politely offers to help and Jaebeom's mom lets him, rubbing his shoulder affectionately. 

The late lunch is filled with Jaebeom's mom asking Youngjae general questions such as his siblings, his house, his favourite food. She also tells him a few funny episodes in Jaebeom's life such as when he sleepwalks that one time and goes to his mom's room just to tell her he loves her and then continue to sleep there. Jaebeom protests at first but when Youngjae laughs wholeheartedly, he slowly smiles too.

After helping with the dirty dishes, Jaebeom leads Youngjae to his room. He excitedly says that he has something to show to Youngjae, and Youngjae, somehow is becoming excited too, but of course he tries his best to not let it show. Jaebeom opens the door of his room and asks Youngjae to wait.

"Kids~" Jaebeom calls out. Youngjae frowns in confusion. _Kids? Oh my God, Jaebeom has kids?_

Youngjae almost jump in surprise as he doesn't realize Jaebeom has came back to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside the room.

"Introducing to you, my kids!" Jaebeom exclaims excitedly. Youngjae's eyes widens and his jaw drops. In front of him are cats- 5 in total, all sitting, laying, sleeping in different places in Jaebeom's room.

"They're so cute, oh my God..." Youngjae says. Jaebeom smiles.

"Wait, or you don't like cats?" Jaebeom asks. Youngjae quickly shakes his head.

"What? No! How can I hate these fluffy creatures? I... just... Don't expect you to be a cat lady," Youngjae says and Jaebeom laughs at his words.

"Why? What do I look like? Someone who owns a  bulldog or something?" Youngjae laughs along.

"So what's their name?"

 

 

 

After cats, Youngjae and Jaebeom sit together on the bed and then Youngjae asks Jaebeom about the shelf full of books in his room. Youngjae learns a lot about Jaebeom today. He has five cats, he dances in his free time, he also love to read, anything except for their school textbooks. Jaebeom is telling Youngjae about a book he recently reads when Youngjae feels _it_.

"Uh, Jaebeom?" Youngjae interupts. 

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go home right now," Youngjae says. 

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, do you already make promise with anyone?" Jaebeom asks.

"Ah, yes, I actually promised my sister that I will be home early today," Youngjae says.

"Okay, we'll talk again later. Let me take you--" Jaebeom is cut off when Youngjae grabs to him, holding his shirt.

"No, it's okay. I can go back alone," Youngjae says. Jaebeom looks at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Youngjae rolls his eyes at Jaebeom's question.

"I'm not 10, Jaebeom," Youngjae says, making Jaebeom chuckles.

"Let me just send you to the bus," 

 

 

 

The aircond in the bus doesn't help a bit to slow down the sweat in Youngjae's forehead and palms. Youngjae can already feel itchy on his hands, neck, even toes. Youngjae checks and sees that he's only one stop away from his last stop. He takes a deep breath. Calm down, calm down.

As soon as he drops off, Youngjae runs using all his might to his house. He keys in the passcode and swiftly pushes the door open. Due to all the running, he feels his legs shaking as he walks fast to the kitchen. He searches for it in the drawer, quickly takes off the cap, pours out two pills on his palm and finally putting them into his mouth. Youngjae goes to the kitchen counter to take a cup and water, before he gulps everything in. Youngjae exhale a deep breath, and sit down on the chair in relief. 

Youngjae rests his forehead on the counter, breathing heavily. Thank God he made it home on time. Youngjae then takes his phone from his pocket.

**I'm home, safely**

 

And he sends that for the first time, to Im Jaebeom.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebeom sighs for the umpteenth time of the day and Jinyoung is having enough of it. Jaebeom has been so restless since the day starts and he keeps looking at his phone, before sighing like what he just done just now. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jinyoung finally asks. Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung before he whines.

"Youngjae," Jaebeom answers simply. Jinyoung kind of figures that it is related to Youngjae since he's the only one who can make Im Jaebeom turns crazy like this.

"What's with Youngjae? Didn't you guys hang out together yesterday? Did you fight?" 

"No, it's not that. He doesn't come to school today," 

"Why?" Jinyoung asks.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering too. I don't know why. I waited for him today but he doesn't show up and I didn't get to go and see Bambam and Yugyeom before the bell rings,"

"He doesn't reply to my text too," Jaebeom adds, mumbling but loud enough for Jinyoung to hear.

"You have his number?!?!" Jinyoung asks. Jaebeom complains to him before that Youngjae just won't text him and that's how Jinyoung knows about the whole number thingy. Jaebeom nods.

"He finally texted me yesterday. He seems okay, though. Just, he sleeps pretty early last night. He can't be overslept right? Ahh, I don't know anymore," Jaebeom says before he slams down his head on the desk in frustration. Mark and Jackson turn around to see what the fuss is about, only to have Jinyoung shrugging as the three of them stare at Jaebeom helplessly.

 

 

 

Jaebeom can't take it anymore so he excuses himself to the toilet but he goes to Yugyeom a.k.a Youngjae's class instead. He knocks the door, asking permission from the teacher before Yugyeom is called out to meet him. Jaebeom takes Yugyeom to the toilet though because students are not allowed to be in the hallway during class time. Of course Jaebeom doesn't really mind, he has lots of demerits anyways but he has to think of Yugyeom.

"Why hyung? Anything bad happen?" Yugyeom asks.

"Do you know why Youngjae doesn't come to school today?" Jaebeom asks.

"Ah, right... Actually I planned to ask you the same thing too. But, you don't know it too?" Jaebeom shakes his head.

"Is he sick? Should I go to his house?"

"Hmm, he seems fine yesterday. The weather is perfectly fine too. He can't be sick... Oh, unless it's his allergy--"

"His _what_?" Jaebeom cuts Yugyeom off.

"His allergy. But that can't be... Unless he plays with cats,"

"What? Cats? He has cat allergy??" Jaebeom asks, eyes widen.

"Yeah. That one time we want to hang out at Bambam's house but when Bambam says he has cats Youngjae strongly refuses. He says he's allergic to the fur," 

"Shit... I showed him my cats yesterday. He even plays with them, but he didn't say anything," Jaebeom says. 

"Do you know where his house is?" Jaebeom asks before Yugyeom can even say anthing. 

"I've never been there. But if you want, I can ask the addree from our homeroom teacher. I'll say that I want to pass notes to him," Yugyeom suggests.

"Yes, please. Can you get it during lunch break?" Jaebeom asks. Yugyeom nods.

"Alright, thanks Yugyeom. I owe you one," 

 

 

 

Jaebeom looks at the address written in the paper in his hand, the navigation apps in his phone, and the house in front of him. Jaebeom gulps. One has to be really rich to have a double-storey house standing in the middle of Seoul like this. It has a gate, but it's not locked. Jaebeom makes a mental note to remind Youngjae to make sure to lock his gate after this.

Jaebeom is now standing in front of the door. He presses the bell, once, and then twice. Maybe Youngjae is still sleeping, or it takes him time to walk to the door? Damn, guilt is already suffocating Jaebeom. Jaebeom exits the navigation apps and proceed to his favourite contact list, that has his mom, dad and Youngjae's number only. He calls Youngjae, in hope that Youngjae will pick it up.

After a long ring, finally the call is accepted.

"Hello?" Youngjae's hoarse voice hits his ears first.

"Hey, Youngjae. Uhm... You're home, right?" Jaebeom asks.

"Oh, Jaebeom," Youngjae clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm at home. Why?"

"Can you... Can you open the door or if it's too much for you can you just tell me the passcode? I'm in front of your house,"

"What?" Youngjae's voice cracks in surprise.

"Yeah, I know you're not feeling well, Youngjae," Jaebeom says. Youngjae somehow can sense the guilt in Jaebeom's voice. _Did he find out?_

"O-oh... The passcode is 0333,"

 

 

 

Youngjae takes a deep breath before he open his room's door. There stood Jaebeom, who is in his school uniform but without any other thing such as his bag. Now that Youngjae think of it, isn't it supposed to be school time? Youngjae is brought back to the reality when he feels a hand cupping his cheek. Jaebeom then put the back of his palm to Youngjae's forehead. Youngjae knows he's slightly burning but he doesn't think it's bad. It's only allergy reaction after all. Youngjae is caught in surprise again when Jaebeom grabs both of his hand, staring at the red spots that goes from his palm to his arm. Youngjae hears Jaebeom's small sigh and he bit his lower lips.

 Jaebeom doesn't say anything but he circles his arm around Youngjae's shoulder and walks him to the bed. Youngjae sits down, while Jaebeom just stands there. Only the sound of the aircond operating in Youngjae's room filling the silence.

"Have you eaten?" Jaebeom finally asks. Youngjae shakes his head lightly.

"Hungry?" Youngjae nods.

"What do you want to eat? Is there anything else you're allergic to?" 

"Cucumber, chlorine..." Youngjae trails off.

"Chlorine? You think I'll feed you chlorine?" Jaebeom asks, biting his inner cheek to refrain himself from laughing. Youngjae grins, making Jaebeom finally gives him the first smile for today, although it's a simple, thin one. 

"I'll go buy some food for you," Jaebeom caresses Youngjae's hair lightly before he left Youngjae alone again in the room. Youngjae then texts Yugyeom, asking him if he's the one who told Jaebeom about Youngjae's allergy. 

 

 

 

Jaebeom wants to be like the kdrama heroes who feed their crush when the other one is sick but it would be too dramatic, considering that Youngjae only has allergy reaction. He can move just fine, just still itchy here and there and his body temperature is a little higher than usual, so Youngjae can eat by himself just fine.Youngjae actually plans to eat downstairs at the dining table but since Jaebeom already brought the food to his room, he doesn't want to make the other to move again.

Jaebeom doesn't really talk while Youngjae is having his meal. He is playing with his phone instead. He looks up only when he hears Youngjae put aside the plate to the table beside his bed. 

"Oh, you're done?" Youngjae nods, and then silence are filling the room again. Youngjae bit his lower lip, before he finally gathers courage to ask.

"Are you mad at me, Jaebeom?" Jaebeom stares at Youngjae, giving this undescribable look. Jaebeom lets out a small sigh.

"Why do you like to do dangerous thing?"

"Do you know how worried I am? You should've told me that you have allergy. I would totally understand. You even let them sit on your lap," Jaebeom says. Youngjae looks down in guilt.

"I'm sorry," Youngjae mumbles but loud enough for Jaebeom to hear.

"No, I understand that you're not obligated to tell me everything, anything about you but things like this, that could harm you, please tell me," Jaebeom adds. 

"You look so happy," Youngjae says as he looks up, his eyes meeting Jaebeom's.

"What?"

"You look so happy and excited, talking about your cats. I... I can tell that they're something you cherish a lot and I'm touched that you shared it with me so..."

"I just don't wanna ruin it," Youngjae finishes. Jaebeom remains silent for a while, that Youngjae panics if he said the wrong words. But before Youngjae can even say anything, Jaebeom finally responds.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you but I'm holding back because I'm a man with manner and-"

"Forget manner," Youngjae cuts off. Jaebeom's eyes widen slightly, doubting his ears.

"What?"

"Forget manner, at least for right now," Youngjae repeats. He doesn't know where he suddenly gets this confidence but he already say what he said so when Jaebeom leans forward, Youngjae can't do nothing but stay there, waiting for it, closing his eyes, and let out a relieved sigh, his hand resting on Jaebeom's shoulder when their lips meet.

 

 

 

"How come a student can keep his hair as long as this?" Youngjae asks as he plays with Jaebeom's mullet with his fingers. They moved downstairs, deciding to watch something together to escape from the hot air in the room, and now settling down on the sofa.

"Let's just say that I have too much demerits  that even the teacher is too tired to give me more and nag," Jaebeom replies, making Youngjae laughs lightly. Jaebeom smiles, feeling his heart warms at the angelic sound.

"You don't want to cut it?"

"Do you think I should cut it?" Youngjae shrugs.

"Maybe? I'm just wondering how you'll look with short hair,"

"You know, Jackson told me I have this kind of 'fanclub', the members are girls, some boys that are apparently have bad boy kink or fetish or something, and some of them left just because I grew a mullet," Youngjae gasps in surprise.

"Wow, they really hate it, huh?"

"Yeah, and I don't care if they hate it. They don't have a  say in my life," Youngjae looks at Jaebeom, waiting for his point. Jaebeom looks back at him.

"My point is, I don't care if they hate it. But you, your opinion matter to me so, I'll cut it tonight," Jaebeom says, smiling afterwards. Youngjae rolls his eyes to cover the embarassment upon Jaebeom's cheesy flirt, but his lips still form a smile.

"Youngjae," Jaebeom calls. Youngjae hums in respond.

"Why don't you just be my boyfriend?" 

Youngjae freezes.

"What?"

"I mean, we already... kissed, and if it's isn't obvious I like you so much," Jaebeom says. Youngjae remains quiet for a moment, and Jaebeom can see the look of guilt the younger has.

"Why?" Jaebeom asks hesitantly.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that," Youngjae carefully says.

"I'm just not ready to commit, I guess? There's still a lot of things you don't know about me, and vice versa. Why don't we take it... slow?" 

"Take it slow? When you're the one who asks me to forget manners just now?" Jaebeom questions. Youngjae has no reply to that.

"Well, do I look like I'm kidding, Youngjae? I'm well aware I can't force you to like me or accept me but at least, think of my feelings too. Don't give me false hope like that," Jaebeom adds. Youngjae purses his lips together. Jaebeom sounds so... _hurt_ that unknowingly, it hurts Youngjae too.

"Jaebeom-"

"I'm going home," was all Jaebeom says. Youngjae doesn't stop him but he still stands up and sends Jaebeom to the door, feeling worse inside as Jaebeom doesn't even look back at him. Youngjae sighs as he closes the door. He leans his head to it and just stare at the plain, white ceiling.

_Get a grip, Choi Youngjae._


End file.
